


【雷泉】HappyNewYear

by morator1um



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morator1um/pseuds/morator1um
Summary: *流水账pwp，ooc捏造过多，时间线打乱有，个人解读多，很雷，面向什么都能接受的人
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 3





	【雷泉】HappyNewYear

小时候濑名泉当童模，参加宴会的时候多，大人物之间笼络关系必然是要喝酒，而酒桌上的濑名泉在他们之间总是像个物件，被当成谈资、装饰，到了后半，酒气熏天的大人想起他，就叫他来问点话。他像个洋娃娃，精致、漂亮，甜甜地笑着说点聪明话，被高兴的大人们粗鲁地抱一抱，胡茬扎着他的脸和脖子，酒的味道和人身上的汗的味道几乎让他窒息。即使是长大以后，他对酒的记忆依旧同那种不好的记忆紧紧联系在一起，对亲密接触也无意识地排斥。

只不过有例外，同月永雷欧做爱本身，即使是亲密接触，他也愿意。

月永雷欧是他的恋人，做爱是两个人共同的生理需求和精神需求，他不抵触，甚至因为前列腺高潮而有点食髓知味的意思，只是害羞而已。

害羞自己失控和放弃时刻在意的美丽形象。他在这种方面奇妙的自负，脸皮又格外薄，心理上也是生理上都是，情欲轻易地让他的脸上和身上染上潮红，快感和动摇接踵而至，他清楚地知道自己接吻和被插入之后意识脱离理智的速度，他总是用强硬的话掩饰柔软的心，而他沉湎爱欲中动情的喘息和真心话比赤身裸体更令他害羞。

他喜欢、爱月永雷欧，喜欢做爱时的快感，喜欢和月永雷欧紧紧的拥抱嵌合在一起，但是不喜欢失去理智、不那么美丽的自己。

濑名泉掩饰真心的坏习惯早已经成为他这个人的一部分，月永雷欧熟悉他背离本心八千里的的真心话，也熟悉他那些不知所措而伤人的话，这些是濑名泉的一部分，也是他喜欢的一部分。

当然最开始有好感是因为脸的。他很漂亮。即使梦之咲是偶像学校，最不缺好看的人，濑名泉在其中也是格外出众的存在，比起别人，他的好看更像是一种凝固的实体，从艺术品中凝练出的概念。但是越靠近他，越是意识到他是个理想化的人，因为他的纯粹无垢，他的好看才绽放出比长相更高的、令他喜爱而惊叹的美丽。

他很爱濑名泉。

他喜欢看着濑名泉的脸做，喜欢看他的皮肤被情欲和热度蒸腾的红，也喜欢他沉湎其中的表情，喜欢他水光粼粼的眼睛和眼泪，喜欢他毫无防备的说爱。他在这方面一直觉得快感是副产物，最重要的是可以看到他的心一般的坦诚。

月永雷欧没什么奇怪的性癖，相当健康且正常的青少年，从他们第一次做爱开始，他就一直是个温柔体贴的好男友，适量的润滑剂，耐心的前戏，主动的亲吻，做的时候也会优先弄濑名泉喜欢的地方，一开始笨拙，但是他很用心的观察濑名泉的反应，很快就学会一些技巧，让他射出来才考虑自己，连无套做爱的事都没想过。正因为他没什么特殊性癖，最多也就是时刻警惕濑名泉身边人的占有欲，不会强迫他做他不喜欢的事，不喜欢让他疼痛和流泪的性爱，也没有把做爱变成强奸一样的脏话癖好，只是把濑名泉的感受优先考虑了而已。

濑名泉则喜欢背入。他抵触自己失控的脸被月永雷欧看到，谁知道自己是什么表情，反正不会是什么很好看的，虽然他生气和自恋以及自称游木真哥哥时像个变态一样的表情月永雷欧也没少看到，但是做爱时又不一样。他赤身裸体，身体上，精神上。月永雷欧纯粹无暇，耐心温柔，自己舒服到失控，止不住流泪和索吻的渴望，否则就是不经过大脑，纯粹本能的呻吟，或者羞耻的话，舒服，想要，喜欢，爱。

在床上的话不能信，大概是有这么一句话的。濑名泉觉得没道理。他在清醒时很少说爱，月永雷欧则是时时刻刻表里如一。他旁敲侧击的问月永雷欧，月永雷欧即答要看是谁吧，如果是濑名的话不论是真话假话我都知道的，不一定要看场合。答案十分，正中红心。

和月永雷欧相反的，他总是没安全感的那个。来源于对自己美丽的自信和面对月永雷欧时的自卑，仅仅是被月永雷欧这样的，世界上最笨的笨蛋、世界上最有才华的作曲家、世界上最爱他的人爱着，仅仅是这样一份事实都需要月永雷欧不断的说爱，不断的肯定。濑名泉庆幸他无时无刻的耐心，不会因此厌倦、不会因他的口不择言失望。他觉得自己是麻烦的那个，是总要追赶着他的那个，即使有着自己是被偏爱的自觉，也总是被动的那个。

他的爱太丰富，太广阔，可以对任何人说，对任何物事说，所以对他的那一份就显得毫无特别。他任何时刻都是真心实意，表里如一，爱也是，濑名泉相信他说的爱是真的爱，所以自己大概胜在是被他爱的次数最多的那一个。

仅仅是因为好看所以被选中，濑名泉难以想象如果自己连这幅好看的长相都没有的话，是不是连对他说爱的机会都不会有。

他的动摇来源于此，他自然是不可能对月永雷欧坦白的。他把自己放在一个很卑微的位置，月永雷欧能感觉到，所以耐心的爱他，给他很多爱，他把他同等看待。

说月永雷欧不是缺乏安全感的，也不尽然。从前他们也关系亲密，只不过还没到恋爱的程度，月永雷欧是个心思细腻的人，丰富的感情，纯粹的心，浪漫的奇思。他曾经被伤害过，虽然不该责怪濑名泉，但是痛苦的记忆和他息息相关。

很长一段时间他对此愧疚，他觉得自己没有资格面对濑名泉，明明夸下海口，要让他成为王的，自己却狼狈地逃跑了。那个时候唯独不敢见到他，但是也最想见到他。

恨我吧。他总是这样想。如果濑名泉恨他的话，讨厌他的话，他也能好受一点。他把他拉进地狱，他们共同坠入深不见底的深渊。但是也不想濑名泉恨他。如果他最喜欢的人都讨厌他，他不知道该怎样找到自己的生活意义。他不喜欢意义这样的词，太冠冕堂皇，但是想到濑名泉，他只觉得他在自己的生活中是那么庞大的一部分，他讲不出来，他不擅长这个。所以他写歌。

不过那个时候写歌也不顺利，他的心乱糟糟，过于丰富浪漫的情感是双刃剑，他不止一次想过去死，可是又觉得自己就这样死了是不是太窝囊，他不在乎别人怎么看他，只在乎濑名泉怎么看他。他不想成为没用的废品，被濑名泉丢掉。

大概就是这样一种执着的心情，他渐渐从对自己的抵抗中坚持下来。手上的伤口结痂脱落，在他过强的恢复能力面前消弭无形，他把自己破碎的心捡起来，一片一片重新粘好，通透的心满是裂缝，他抱着这颗心等待着光明。

为了能再次见到你，再次为你写歌，再次和你一起——不要抛弃我。他曾经也是抱着这种卑微的愿望活着的。说到底他们都不擅长表达，月永雷欧不会讲，只会写谱，濑名泉刻在灵魂上的奇妙的自尊令他不好意思讲。

濑名泉来他家时他还是开门了，明明连最珍视的琉可都不想见，还是想见到濑名泉的脸。想象不够，思念也不够，想见到他。哪怕自己狼狈又可怜的样子被他看见，被他讨厌，让他失望，也想再一次——

可是那是怎样的表情呢。他明明讲着很冷硬的话，月永雷欧却觉得他才是被狠狠责骂的那一个。他由此意识到濑名泉是如此、如此在意他。在舞台上他没有问他，他对别人的恶意自欺欺人的忽视，却对濑名泉的真心犹豫，自顾自的把他们绑在一起，因为他不敢，他怕濑名泉否定，哪怕是一点点出于濑名泉别扭的否定，当时都会轻易的毁掉他。

他因此而卑微地看待自己，可是在看到濑名泉的一刻，他的心，他的残破的满是裂纹的心，像是从烈火中重新熔铸出实体一般，再也没有任何人、任何物事可以毁掉他。

濑名泉曾是保护他的剑鞘，因此伤痕累累，所以他现在要保护濑名泉。他的安全感是在确认到濑名泉需要他、爱他那一刻成形的，因此只要和濑名泉一起，他便是无畏的。

不过他也不是完全没心没肺的，或者说，他敏感的心也并不是立刻就能完全信赖这份爱而强大的。

他整理好心情回到学校时，濑名泉不愿意见他，对他总是没有好脾气，讲话一贯的心口不一。从前他是不在乎的，但是他早就不是从前的月永雷欧，他的认知中，濑名泉占了很大部分，他又不是没有心，总被濑名泉骂也会动摇。少出现在他面前，他是这样打算的。

况且他和现在的队友们相处的未免太自然了，这也令他动摇。从前濑名泉只偏爱他一个，现在他和另外三个人一同出现在分享名单上。他不高兴。

濑名泉不要他写歌和演出，要他休息，他觉得不高兴，濑名泉看轻他。濑名泉要他写歌，他也不高兴，濑名泉只是为了他的才能，不过为了他的才能也好，比不要他好，他委屈地想。

可是他的不高兴也是没有立场的。在最暗时刻，他逃跑了，别的人陪着他走下去，理应受到偏爱；他没有办法写出曲子，不分青红皂白通通归咎给濑名泉，像根刺扎在他心里，让他难办，月永雷欧没资格不高兴。

他想起金丝雀，他觉得自己很像歌谣里的金丝雀，不唱歌就活不下去，除了写曲子别的全都不在行，不被濑名泉肯定不被他爱就活不下去。好没用。

濑名泉要是哪天讨厌他了，他想，大概他会去死吧。濑名泉如果知道他这么软弱，大概就讨厌他了。

作曲是他人生的一部分，也是逃避的手段之一。

黑暗中月永雷欧只祈祷濑名泉出现，抱住他，对他说爱，可是他知道这是不可能的，因为他又惹濑名泉生气了。不要，不要，除了濑名泉的怀抱他谁的都不要，他一股脑讲出心里话，发现抱着自己的人就是濑名泉。

他因此而重新变成独立的个体。他突然意识到这是爱，濑名泉对他而言独一无二，这份感情他只对濑名泉抱有，他的世界只有濑名泉一个特例。濑名泉不会讨厌他，从前、现在、以后，他们会一直在一起。

他一直是那种爱恨分明的人，喜欢就是喜欢，他不再把濑名泉当普通朋友，他想要的是进一步的关系，所以他说了。只是濑名泉太迟钝，几个人轮番提点他，他才醒悟。

后来做爱也是水到渠成。在佛罗伦萨，两个人同居，在家里低头不见抬头见，起初只是接吻，再变成相互帮忙，最后做了全套。

一开始月永雷欧是想着自己做接受那边，他为此还做了点功课，只不过濑名泉太没常识，脸皮又薄，月永雷欧和他说很简单的时候他脸都红到耳朵尖，第一次就搞骑乘对月永雷欧来说难度也太高，濑名泉把他拉进被子里，这样就不必看着两个人的裸体——共同洗澡是一回事，带着性意味的又是另一回事。他熄了灯，在突如其来的黑暗中，他主动凑过去吻他。

两个人在同居时最常做的事就是接吻，起初两个人都笨拙，后来逐渐变得游刃有余了点。濑名泉紧张得牙齿磕到月永雷欧的嘴，月永雷欧又痛又好笑，接着被子底下的身体贴过来，他的皮肤又软又烫，像是发烧一样。结束这个笨拙的吻，濑名泉的声音低不可闻，说，雷欧君你来就好。

月永雷欧知道他有点排斥亲密接触，也以为他会抵触被插入，自己是哪边都无所谓，所以本来是自己当被抱的一方。但是没想到他会这么……信任自己。

他说好。

说是好其实也没底气的，自己的话疼一点或者别的，不太在意，恢复的也快，轮到他上手，又怕弄疼濑名泉，又怕让他不舒服。光是插进一根手指就弄的两个人浑身冒汗，濑名泉紧张过度，僵硬得像块石头，月永雷欧毫无经验，凭借着网上查来的一点点知识摸索。黑暗中两个人视力不佳，模模糊糊的像偷情一样，月永雷欧被自己逗笑了，濑名泉紧张得没个好气，问他笑什么，月永雷欧说，像偷情一样，明明我们是恋人的。

本来就是……偷情……濑名泉小声地说道。两个人都是偶像，自然不可能公开的。在ES大楼内，知道的人也是少数。也就是在佛罗伦萨，这里的时间像是偷来的，从早到晚黏在一起，远离斗争。

月永雷欧以为他是在乎那些名头，就认真的说，如果濑名想的话我会告诉大家的，但是濑名还在忙工作，我就想着这样的时机是不是不太好，所以没有说而已。

总的来说他是真的擅长直球，濑名泉也最吃这一套。于是说，不要，我就是喜欢偷情，和雷欧君在一起的事也不想分享给别人。

两个人折腾了半天，月永雷欧说要不还是下次吧，濑名泉怒不可遏地拿脚踹他，不要，说好了做到底，中途停下的话以后想起来第一次做都是这种半途而废的事，我可不想以后做的时候都带着这么不好的回忆。

他无意识的讲以后，月永雷欧喜欢这个。最后勉勉强强挤进濑名泉身体里，他觉得紧，想着濑名泉应该会觉得痛。他和濑名泉说放松，濑名泉又紧张又痛，控制不住自己骂他怎么叫放松啊我已经很努力了好吗。后面塞进东西的感觉太怪，偏偏还停着不动，不上不下的挤着他，尽管有润滑剂还是因为不适应而疼痛，濑名泉最怕痛，暴躁得像炸毛的猫。月永雷欧只好手忙脚乱的安慰他，明明不是自己的错也和他讲对不起，濑名泉就又意识到自己语出伤人了，于是主动吻他。

两个人保持着插入的姿势笨拙地接吻，濑名泉觉得自己像被插了错误接头的接口一样，比起痛更多的是酸胀，和不上不下的异物感。他小声的问，可以动一动吗。

动一动也不是什么好体验，被扩张开的后穴失去支撑也是酸胀的，月永雷欧的性器顶进来的的时候他觉得自己的内脏都被挤在一起，他模模糊糊的摸了摸自己的胃，还好，没有移位。润滑剂打出细小的透明泡沫，月永雷欧觉得进出轻松了很多，于是低头吻他。濑名泉的手碰到他，月永雷欧问他，在摸什么？濑名泉诚实地回答，感觉内脏都被碰到了。这回轮到月永雷欧脸红了，他大声辩解，我、就算濑名你这么夸我、我也、我没有那么长的。濑名泉像要把他的声音盖过去一样嚷回去，谁说那个了！

本来月永雷欧还算是大方，这下也不好意思起来。他动了动觉得舒服，小声低问濑名泉，濑名舒服吗。答案当然是不，只不过濑名泉关心他的想法，硬着头皮说嗯。月永雷欧知道他这是安慰的话，他倒是知道碰到前列腺会舒服，只不过第一次做又毫无知识，完全没找到，到最后也濑名泉也没硬起来。

月永雷欧觉得怪歉疚，于是拿手帮他，可是拿手觉得有点没诚意，于是趴在他腿间给他口。濑名泉叫了出来。

他的嘴里很热又很舒服，濑名泉的拒绝一瞬间就被扼死了。他想按着月永雷欧的头但是忍住了，他做的生疏，黏糊糊的声音刺激着濑名泉的耳膜。月永雷欧空出一只手握着他的手，濑名泉觉得大脑一片空白，另一只手使劲揪着床单。他很快在月永雷欧嘴里硬起来，也很快到达顶点，他模模糊糊的说让开，月永雷欧没听见，只好使劲推他，差点射到月永雷欧脸上。

两个人汗流浃背躺在床上，月永雷欧握着他的手不松开，濑名泉的一条腿压在他腿上。月永雷欧问他，去洗澡？濑名泉说好。月永雷欧从床上翻下去，濑名泉疲倦的坐起来，接着被月永雷欧一把捞起来抱在怀里，他吓得大叫，月永雷欧则笑起来。辛苦啦濑名，他说。

浴室的浴缸算是大尺寸，两个人一起进去还是太拥挤。等着浴缸放满水时两个人拿花洒淋了全身，润滑剂虽然不必特意去管，但是濑名泉还是要洗，月永雷欧说你自己弄很奇怪的，濑名泉想了想画面确实有点搞笑。月永雷欧说我帮你，濑名泉红着脸说不要，月永雷欧说可是我们刚刚都做过了。

做过了大概就是更加不同的关系吧，濑名泉迟钝，但隐隐约约有这种感觉。不过q他还是觉得害羞，于是说那不洗了，跨进浴缸掩饰自己的表情。月永雷欧觉得他可爱，于是也跟着跑进浴缸里，濑名泉瞪了他一眼，还是乖乖收起腿给他让了一半位置，月永雷欧偏要坐在他怀里。

濑名~他故意扮可怜求濑名泉，濑名泉拿他这副表情没办法，就乖乖让他坐在自己怀里。有水的浮力，他其实不沉，他拿濑名泉当靠枕，整个人靠在濑名泉身上，只露眼睛上面在水上，像鱼一样在水下吐泡泡。濑名泉抱着他的腰在熨贴的热水中昏昏欲睡，听到月永雷欧说道，我想找一找濑名舒服的地方在哪。

他差点把月永雷欧推出浴缸。

不要。他义正严辞的拒绝，脸上因为热水而泛红。可是濑名完全没有觉得舒服吧……我不要这样。啊，要不下次换濑名你来好了，我不怕痛的。月永雷欧真诚的说。

不要……濑名泉最终还是拒绝了。我也不知道要怎样让雷欧君舒服所以不要。

虽然只是这样简单的理由，但是月永雷欧还是心动。被濑名泉完全信任、信赖是月永雷欧的安全感来源。愿意交付身体，愿意与自己坦诚，这是对月永雷欧最大的真诚。

后来两个人逐渐摸索，月永雷欧逐渐掌握技巧，不论是口交的技巧还是做爱的技巧。为濑名泉口交是自己的想法，也从没想过要他为自己做之类的回报。说到底也是濑名泉好像吃亏一点，月永雷欧未必是抱着补偿的心情，一半是喜欢看他的表情，一半是希望他感受到自己的诚意，他对濑名泉说爱，说一百次一千次，说到死为止都不会腻。

但濑名泉平时不喜欢给他口交，大部分时候是月永雷欧弄得他舒服了，不小心射在月永雷欧嘴里，才会带着十足不好意思的表情帮他。他做的笨拙，只会用舔棒棒糖的动作舔他性器的前端，用舌尖尝味道，用薄薄的唇温柔地讨好吮吸，全部含进去则要格外小心，他总是藏不好牙齿，或许可以归咎于月永雷欧的性器粗长，他深知被牙齿磕到的感觉十分难受，而他每次做都不免要碰到，月永雷欧把他弄到大脑都要融化一样的技术他完全学不来，光是想要收起牙齿就要用十分的心思，舌头在血管上划过，最后还是回归舔他的前端。他讨厌自己做不好的感觉，让他有种无力感。

他看得出来濑名泉不太喜欢给自己做，不过想不出理由，只猜是害羞或者因为嘴不舒服，但濑名泉帮他做他也不会假意的拒绝，他虽然笨拙，但是仅仅是自己爱的人在替自己口交这一事实就足够令月永雷欧兴奋。

濑名泉第一次只靠后面就射是在第一次做过后不久，月永雷欧奇妙的进步神速。前列腺高潮像凶猛的海浪，要把他闷死在水下一样。他觉得自己似乎短暂的失去意识了，直到月永雷欧问道，很舒服吗？濑名泉点点头。他对快感基本上毫无抵抗力，在高潮之后就很容易坦诚，平时很害羞的话他也能直白的讲出来。

他的身体柔软炙热，表情单纯而色情，喜欢向月永雷欧索吻，凭借本能绞紧后面，再放松，热烈的渴望着月永雷欧。月永雷欧喜欢他沉溺情欲的样子，这时的濑名泉毫无攻击性，也不会掩饰真心，一心一意只注视着月永雷欧。

濑名，喜欢吗？……喜欢。喜欢这个？月永雷欧顶在他的敏感点上，令他舒服地颤抖。喜欢……喜欢雷欧君。

月永雷欧喜欢听他说爱。

后来濑名泉问他关于口交的技巧，他难得谈起这种话题，月永雷欧诚实的回答，看了很多av。濑名泉觉得问他是个错误。不过自己也悄悄去找了些小电影，画面中的阴茎大得吓人，濑名泉觉得自己连片里女优的一半都比不上。他想着试一下，买了板香蕉，后来又觉得自己舔过的水果实在是有点恶心，遂放弃。

在海外的工作不太顺利，欧洲模特动辄一米九的身高，加上石膏像般立体的面部轮廓，完全融不进主流的时尚。一开始只能参与亚洲风的秀台，一般都是走些日本设计师的台，后来也走一些中国风的台，反正欧洲人也分不清亚洲人的脸。濑名泉不情不愿，焦虑和语言障碍让他瘦了很多，不过他本来就是没什么肉的，全靠骨架撑着，一瘦下来看着比实际年龄大了不少。

月永雷欧看不过去，联系所有有过交情的人，帮濑名泉找关系、拓展人脉。后来找到一个摄影师，纯粹的欧洲人，但对日本文化很感兴趣，研究的也多，比那些只知道菊啊刀啊樱花啊的臆想好得多。对方夸濑名泉好看，说他有种古典美。月永雷欧因此对他好感倍增。只要看着濑名，灵感就会源源不断地涌现啊！月永雷欧说道，摄影师握着他的手用力摇。两个人外语叽里咕噜讲了一堆，濑名泉听不懂，总之是觉得能成。

他们走的时候摄影师就把构图草稿给他们看了，纯黑白的一套作品，月永雷欧给他讲解，大概就是日本文化中那些忍耐和献身吧，也有点和佛教有关的，我觉得他很厉害，感觉会是套好片子！濑名泉在意第一张草稿，大致画着一个人咬着玫瑰花瓣的大头胸像，全正脸。

玫瑰花…感觉一点都不亚洲啊。濑名泉最终还是说道。

要是樱花才土呢！月永雷欧给他解释，我觉得这张相当好哦，亚洲面孔却和玫瑰花在一起，加上濑名完美的脸，相当有杀伤力呢。

只不过真到了拍摄的时候状况完全超出掌控，说到底濑名泉也只是才高中毕业的年纪，经验在这边显得稚嫩，被摄影师骂了很多次，月永雷欧不好插嘴，只好在休息的时候安慰他。濑名泉喜欢迁怒的毛病又开始犯，不许月永雷欧看他，让他走，月永雷欧只好先顺着他的意思离开。

濑名泉结束拍摄，在自贩机面前看到蹲着的月永雷欧时是一点气都没有了，他道歉，对不起，雷欧君，我不该对你生气。月永雷欧哼哼唧唧的要濑名泉哄他，濑名泉就说好，月永雷欧说不行，又是让他承诺不再迁怒自己，又是要求他不许说自己不喜欢叠被子，总之让濑名泉左右保证了一堆，濑名泉都一一答应了，在他终于要生气了之前月永雷欧见好就收，乖乖牵着濑名泉的手回家。

反正他那些保证都是为了哄月永雷欧的，不作数，两个人都心知肚明。濑名泉不在床上说的话才不可信！月永雷欧想到。反正他也只是想听濑名泉讲好听的哄他，真真假假他也不是特别在意。天天生活在一起，他的毛病早就给濑名泉展览个遍了。

最终那张照片还是没拍成，摄影师说他表情不行，这张照片就靠濑名泉的表情才有意义。不过一周下来别的照片都拍的不错，濑名泉有悟性，肯努力，身上那种坚韧的美可遇不可求。那套片送去后期，月永雷欧忽然说，相机可以借给我吗？他把相机带套在脖子上，镜头对准濑名泉，说，濑名，看我。

濑名泉毫无防备地转头，月永雷欧按下快门。濑名泉恼怒起来，叫他删掉，月永雷欧不肯，给他看了，傻气的不行的表情，又很单纯。我要拿这张做屏保！月永雷欧笑起来。濑名泉觉得丑，要他删掉，月永雷欧立刻转移话题，说，我给你拍这一张。

摄影师对这张没有要求，只是要濑名泉表现所谓美的极致，可是无论濑名泉怎样的表情他都不满意，濑名泉一肚子火又不好对他生气，只好回家把抱枕揉成一团靠着。

就算是雷欧君拍，我也不知道是怎样的表情才好啊……难得的，他软弱了起来。

嗯……那就想着我吧，什么时候的我都可以，如果要看着我的话，濑名的表情会是怎么样呢！不论怎样我都会拍下来送去当第一张的！

喂、这是不是太乱来了？！要是拍的很丑、等我准备一会！濑名泉手忙脚乱起来。月永雷欧不容他辩解，笑嘻嘻的倒数，10、9、8、7……

好啦好啦！让我想想！

6、5、4、3、2……

1。

咔嚓。

摄影师对这张照片沉默了一会。

极尽纯洁、极尽欲望、极尽坚韧，蓝色的眼睛像是燃烧的坚冰。

好是好的，不过放了这张我的作品集就要变成他的个人集了吧。完全无法忽视的存在感，过分了吧？摄影师对月永雷欧半开玩笑地抱怨。

那就这样嘛，我会把你的名字大大的标在这张图的正中间的！月永雷欧笑着和他讨价还价。最终又答应给他几首曲子当他的油管频道宣传曲，还有一些琐碎的条件，摄影师才答应把这张作为第一张投出去。

濑名泉知道了他的交易，觉得不好意思，他来佛罗伦萨没少受他照顾，为了他的工作月永雷欧付出太多。

有什么关系嘛，我的曲子你想要多少我就能写多少。濑名泉不喜欢听这个，紧紧握住他的手。

回去之后濑名泉在房间里折腾一会，拿出两张纸，上面写了点故事梗概，大概是什么失意三流艺人和财团金主的戏码，月永雷欧一头雾水不知道他要干嘛，濑名泉脸很红，推着他说陪我演。

濑名泉一直很喜欢演戏，月永雷欧也就只当他是突发奇想，对着台词提要开始自行发挥。濑名泉一开始还楚楚可怜的，说了两句话月永雷欧意识到不对劲，濑名泉一边说着谢谢雷欧大人一边往他这边走，接着跪在月永雷欧腿间，解他的腰带，月永雷欧吓得按住他的手，濑名泉一副你不配合我我就要生气的凶狠表情，脸连着脖子却都是红的。

月永雷欧不知道他在哪看来这么多色情漫画的情节，明明之前撞见自己找点参考都要红着脸骂他为什么不锁门。

他的口交生涩但是充满张力，牙还是收不好，但是他用充满水汽的眼睛仔细观察月永雷欧的表情，故意把动作做给月永雷欧看，从伸出舌尖舔前端，到用嘴唇摩擦，接着一点一点吞进去，他做不好深喉，所以只能吞进去一半，食指和拇指握成环跟着动作摩擦柱体，做着最色情的事，表情又无比可怜。他的嘴里又软又热，舌头用心地挑拨他的情欲，月永雷欧很快硬起来。

他本以为这就结束了，结果濑名泉又站起来，握着他的手，舔他的手指。月永雷欧觉得自己看过的色情漫画的情节一下子全跑到脑子里来，这个时候主角该做什么来着？是不是该把点火的人扑倒了？

他第一次觉得在做爱时无法思考，理性蒸发，只靠本能。但漫画里那一套大概不太行，月永雷欧在柜子上摸到一盒芦荟胶，赶紧拿过来，濑名泉的表情变得复杂起来，但是什么也没说，顺从的让月永雷欧拿芦荟胶给他做润滑。

虽然他们做爱很多次，但都是非常温柔的，普通的，正因为月永雷欧没有什么奇怪性癖，濑名泉得以享受他温柔又温柔的对待。濑名泉喜欢做。做的时候他说的大多是真心话，那些他在清醒时说不出口的，温柔、爱，他通通可以说出来，身体紧紧贴在一起，心也是。

他觉得差不多了，用手扶着月永雷欧的性器，慢慢往下坐。他的膝盖压在软沙发上，不好着力，于是反撑着月永雷欧的膝盖，整个人向后拗，像张饱满的弓。月永雷欧怕他失掉重心倒下去，又怕贸然动他会让他不舒服，两只手虚揽着他的背。

对他来说濑名泉太脆弱，很容易就受伤，要他小心又小心，最珍视的对待他。

骑乘的感觉太奇怪，濑名泉觉得自己像竹签上串着的肉，又觉得像要把自己从正中间剖给他看一样。肉刃硬挺，濑名泉不敢靠重力坐下去，只好慢慢的磨蹭着吞下去，这样碰不到他喜欢的位置，但是格外深，他以为可以的时候伸手去摸他们连接的地方，结果摸到了还没完全进去的月永雷欧的性器。

好羞耻。不论是想借着蹩脚剧本表达感谢的自己，还是赤身裸体思考迟钝的自己，好羞耻。

月永雷欧被他神情茫然地摸了，更加动摇，红着脸探过身体吻他。因此濑名泉坐得更深，阴茎顶到深处，压着他的敏感点，濑名泉庆幸因为这个吻他不至于发出太丢人的声音，也因为这个吻他放松下来，把月永雷欧的阴茎全部吞了进去。

漫长的亲吻结束，两个人都气息不稳，濑名泉几乎被骑乘的快感冲昏头脑，勉强捡起点理智讲出他粗制滥造剧本的最后一句话。

我会很努力很努力的，所以不论是什么工作都好，请全部都给我......我会努力被你爱的。

他说话时紧紧抱住月永雷欧不肯看他的脸，气息喷在月永雷欧耳边。太舒服，太色情，太温柔。

月永雷欧也紧紧抱住他，小声的说，濑名这样对我讲话，哪怕是星星我也会给你摘的......

说到底还是濑名泉喜欢这种占有欲过强的戏码，他总是喜爱后辈多过尊敬前辈。月永雷欧掰着手指数，绿眼睛，娃娃脸，濑名就是喜欢这种的呀，比如那个游君，还有双胞胎里的，在濑名泉对他说教前补上一句，当然还有我。

哼。濑名泉红着脸掩饰，月永雷欧笑嘻嘻的挽着他，听到他不知几分是真心的话，如果雷欧君也乖乖听我的话就好了，最好还是每天都要乖乖讨好我的那种……嗯……只是想想就觉得好幸福......

没头没尾的，月永雷欧想起这段话，如果濑名泉真的是这样，是他的金丝雀似乎也不赖，但是比起来果然还是更想看他自由自在的发光的样子啊……

照片寄给时尚杂志，被选为当期特辑，封面是月永雷欧拍的那张，黑白处理过的照片上只有那朵玫瑰是艳丽的红，濑名泉的脸放大到大开纸上也是完美无暇的精致。

濑名泉收到样刊说要买一百本收藏。

怎么看都太好看了吧！即使是每天照镜子都能看到的脸也觉得这张实在是太美，大概很长一段不会有比这张更好看的照片了吧……

月永雷欧说怎么这么想！濑名的话就该有下张永远是最好的照片的觉悟啊！但他捧着杂志声音也弱了下去，不过这张确实太好看了呢……感觉不想被别的比下去啊，毕竟这张是想着我的表情呢……

濑名泉看向别处，说，等超过了就想着你再拍一张更好的。

杂志后来卖的很火，加印了好几次，sns上也成了讨论的中心，日本的社交网站也开始讨论，电子版创下了销量纪录。不论是普通人还是专业人士都对濑名泉印象深刻，精致的亚洲面孔，极致的表现力。他的工作联络也就多了起来。

很快他也找准自己的定位，不再拘泥于劣势的时装秀台，而是在平面模特方面花了更多心思提高自己，他的评价也跟着水涨船高，年末的时候还作为欧洲区的品牌代表去参加了巴黎的时装秀。

月永雷欧拜托熟人搞到了关系者票，他在佛罗伦萨供曲的笔名一堆，只有业内人士知道他，濑名泉走红毯合照的时候他就在一边发sns，配上自己正装的自拍，还比了个耶，输入框里键入：和濑名一起来看时装秀了！点击发送，领着拍照结束的濑名泉去座位，濑名泉看上去高兴极了，说，作为欧洲代表还是第一次，虽然之前在国内和品牌方也有合作，但是总觉得这次很新奇。

因为这是濑名靠自己获得的认可嘛！月永雷欧笑着说道。

年底欧洲的圣诞接着国内的正月，辞旧迎新，濑名泉的工作一下多了起来，两边跑忙了整一个月，直到一月底才得到一段短暂的假期。

客厅的陈列架里多了许多奖杯，墙上贴了濑名泉那张封面照。濑名泉不在，月永雷欧把房间弄得一团乱，曲谱到处都是，被子掉了一半在地上，茶几上有吃了一半的零食袋子，满满的生活气息。濑名泉裹着一身寒气，到了佛罗伦萨的家才觉得彻底放松下来。

濑名，欢迎回家！月永雷欧穿着毛茸茸的居家服从房间里跑出来迎接他。濑名泉抱住他，把下巴搁在他肩膀上，说，新年快乐。

月永雷欧就任凭他抱着，摸摸他的头，说，濑名辛苦啦。

他把衣服丢进脏衣篓，月永雷欧跟着他，虽然室内温度不低但是开着门还是有些冷，濑名泉说把门关上吧，谁知道月永雷欧就从靠着门看着他变成在浴室里看着他。

你怎么不出去。濑名泉打开莲蓬头问他。因为想看濑名的脸嘛~真的好——久没见到濑名了，想濑名想的不得了啊！他撑着脸蹲在门口。他一说这种真诚又撒娇的话濑名泉就拿他没辙了，看就看吧，又没少一起洗过。

月永雷欧忙过国内正月Knights的活动就进入休假，濑名泉则是两边跑，月永雷欧就索性飞回佛罗伦萨等他。从十二月中开始，他们几乎就整天见不到面，电话倒是总在打，但是濑名泉连休息时间都被压缩，月永雷欧也担心影响他，每次只是打一会就挂断，现在濑名泉就在他面前，被浴室里的雾气遮住一半。

好想濑名喔。他喃喃道。

被月永雷欧直勾勾的盯着实在是难为情，濑名泉背过身去，听到月永雷欧不满的声音，转过来嘛，我想看濑名的脸！为什么一定要现在看啊！他说着自己气势也弱下去。他也很想月永雷欧。

月永雷欧不作声，濑名泉也觉得自己说得太过了，于是转过身面对他，果不其然看到月永雷欧扁着嘴生气。于是他别扭的说，要不要一起洗。

月永雷欧就被他哄好了。飞快把衣服扒下来丟在脏衣篓里，跑到他身边和他共享一个花洒。浴室里是热的，月永雷欧往他身边挤，两个人只用得上一半花洒。濑名泉往身上涂了泡沫，月永雷欧就在他身上蹭。濑名泉瞪他，月永雷欧一边笑边用手从他身上抓更多泡沫。一来二去气氛也不对劲了，月永雷欧顺着他的侧腰向上摸，泡沫使这个不怀好意的动作变得更加充满情色意味，月永雷欧边摸他边去够开关，花洒开始喷水，月永雷欧在水中同他接吻。

泡沫顺着水下滑，濑名泉的皮肤比平时更滑，月永雷欧和他贴着，两个人硬着的地方贴在一起。月永雷欧握住两个人的性器一起滑动，水淋淋的感觉又奇怪又舒服，濑名泉伸手握住月永雷欧的手，月永雷欧另一只手顺着他的后腰向下滑。

月永雷欧边吻他边替两个人撸，濑名泉很快就到了极限，在月永雷欧手里顶了几下，射在他手里，接着淋在月永雷欧的阴茎上，花洒的水又把黏稠的白色精液冲个干净。月永雷欧喘得厉害，大概是两个人太久不见，濑名泉手感又格外好，他的头抵着濑名泉肩膀，一边吻他的锁骨一边小声的求他，濑名，帮帮我。

濑名泉刚射过，反应迟钝，月永雷欧连着说了好几次才伸手去抚慰他还硬着的性器，他的手又软又烫，月永雷欧舒服得叹息，手不自觉的用力掐着濑名泉的腰，不自觉地在他的手里抽插。他这样动情的样子于濑名泉而言太少见，后面一截头发服帖地贴着脊椎，水顺着他的脊背流下去，他像什么小动物在扑自己怀里。

月永雷欧不论什么时候都可爱得令他沦陷，什么时候都令他心动得无以复加。濑名泉用指尖去蹭他性器前端，水流和濑名泉的手一起刺激他，月永雷欧舒服得呜咽，没一会就射在他手里。他反复吻濑名泉锁骨那一块的皮肤，把那里磨得发红，射的时候最终没忍住咬了他，尖的犬齿留下了小小的凹陷。

月永雷欧整个人贴在他身上，靠着他喘息。濑名泉怕他呛到水，伸手关掉花洒，抱着他的腰。两个人就这样无言地抱了一会，这种温存太新奇，又是小别后的相见，格外让人放松。濑名泉有一搭没一搭地玩他湿漉漉的发尾。

濑名，去休息吧。月永雷欧说。这种时候说这种话实在是败坏气氛，濑名泉瞪他一眼。月永雷欧委屈地解释，濑名才回来，时差没倒过来肯定很不舒服吧，而且忙了这么久也没有好好休息，我才这么说的嘛！

哈？雷欧君是笨蛋吗？濑名泉忽然大声说道，明明先凑过来说想我的是你，又在气氛这么好的时候说这种扫兴的话。而且——最近我才发现，雷欧君不是最爱给我添麻烦的吗，什么时候变得这么收敛了，一副高高在上的样子！

月永雷欧觉得他的指责毫无道理，反驳道，哪里有高高在上！这明明是我努力成长过了，学会体谅濑名了！濑名还要指责我不懂气氛！我才要说濑名是笨蛋！笨蛋笨蛋！

雷欧君把我当什么了，又不是柔弱的病人，想见你的心情明明和你一样，现在说什么休息的话！就是雷欧君总是这样对我格外关照，我才总有种低你一等的感觉啊！虽、虽然，一开始的时候受了你很多照顾就是了，但是现在、现在我可是有名的模特哦，偶像也是一流的，在哪里都不输给你！他说着说着有点脸红，瞟着一边。

濑名——濑名一直很在意这个吗？月永雷欧回忆着那些小小的细节，他的努力，不论是和自己的做爱上还是工作上的努力，还有那句想成为世界第一的模特。以及那张照片，纯洁的欲望，以及漂亮的坚韧。濑名泉的不安全感来源于月永雷欧的天分，自己只是一味的用自己的方式爱他，差点忘记了他是这样一个不服输又努力的人，想站在自己身边，想要对等的关系，想和自己站在一起，像从前一样，像以后一样。

啊，自己就是因为这个才爱他的啊。

月永雷欧忽然抱住他，闷闷地说，好啦，对不起。原来我才是笨蛋。

他这样反而让濑名泉有点紧张了，以为自己又说了重话，于是安抚地拍他的后背，说，我只是、如果雷欧君是笨蛋的话，那我也是，我就是这样别扭的性格，所以……但是我是真的，想要雷欧君平等的对待我，哪怕我是、那个，被雷欧君插的那一边，也不想雷欧君抱着什么奇怪的歉疚对我哦。总是让雷欧君看到我失控的样子实在是不公平，我也想看雷欧君因为我露出那种表情啊……

濑名，月永雷欧忽然说，濑名好狡猾。什、什么？本来我就很感动，濑名又说这种可爱的话，我要硬了。

你是笨蛋吗！这种事情不用特意告诉我！硬、硬了的话就做啊！濑名泉的那点抱歉已经被抛到九霄云外了。

濑名好可爱——怎么办，觉得我要死了，想和濑名做到死为止——濑名泉听不下去，捧着他的脸吻他，月永雷欧的阴茎真的又硬起来抵着他。他在心里骂月永雷欧是笨蛋，又骂自己是笨蛋。

月永雷欧的手摸他的腰和腿，他大腿内侧是敏感带，被他一摸全身都在抖，差点咬了月永雷欧的舌头，阴茎也翘了起来。月永雷欧好心的帮他撸，濑名泉推开他，说，我要看雷欧君射。月永雷欧的脸红到耳朵尖，用手背挡着嘴，这个时候倒是完全被动起来。

濑名泉看他害羞的样子有种奇妙的成就感，两个人换了个位置，濑名泉让他靠着墙，自己跪在他面前，瓷砖连着浴室的加热，倒是不凉，只是月永雷欧还是抖了抖。他也不知道哪来的自信，打算给月永雷欧口交。月永雷欧的阴茎抵在他面前，他尝过，不论是靠上面还是下面都尝过，现在再看还是觉得自己很难全部吞下去。不过才说了那样自大的话，现在又打退堂鼓实在是不像样。

他用手轻轻揉着龟头，咽了咽口水，说道，不论是什么感受都要告诉我哦，尤其是牙齿碰到你的时候。他回忆月永雷欧给他做的，伸出舌头舔过龟头，又吻了那个小孔，听到月永雷欧压抑的呻吟，前列腺液的味道不算好，于是他向后舔过柱身，血管在皮肤下隐隐跳动，还有他们沐浴露的味道。他抬起眼睛看着月永雷欧，后者咬着自己的手背，薄薄的胸口起伏得厉害。濑名泉把他两只手握住，看到他右手那排整齐又深的牙印，这让他想起不好的过去，心几乎要软了，说，别咬自己。接着把他两只手搭在自己后颈上。月永雷欧嗯了一声，伸出手把濑名泉额头上的头发拨到后面。

他是想看着月永雷欧的表情的，但是才吞进去一半他就觉得喘不上气，不得已缓了下来，一边吞吐着做缓冲，一次比一次含深一些，一边用手去揉他的阴囊，月永雷欧重重的抖了一下，声音都在颤，说，濑名不要弄那里、感觉会很快射的……

他的声音高的难以置信，濑名泉努力抬眼看他。濑名泉被异物感激得眼尾发红，又是含着自己阴茎的样子，他挑着眼睛看人就格外色情，月永雷欧控制不住地撞到他喉咙深处。濑名泉被吓到了，推着月永雷欧的腿退出来，控制不住地干呕，月永雷欧连忙道歉，对不起濑名……

濑名泉摆摆手示意没事，换气几次压下恶心的感觉，只是说了句别这么突然，就再凑过来。他有点找到诀窍，又吞吐几次很快就能整根吞下去，故意嘴唇贴在他阴茎根部炫耀给他看，月永雷欧看上去像要过呼吸一样的喘，细小的哼声可爱极了。

濑名泉就顺从地用嘴吞吐，每次抽插都有舌苔刺激他的柱身，但是这样整根的吞吐实在是累，月永雷欧几次小声地说牙磕到了，濑名泉也就不再逞强，专心地用舌头舔他的龟头，手指圈成环撸着柱身，小孔流出的液体带了腥味，月永雷欧舒服的叹息。濑名泉抬起眼睛看他，他看上去像要哭了一样红着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，可爱极了。

原来雷欧君舒服时是这种表情啊。濑名泉想。

两个人对视，月永雷欧像难以忍耐一样忽然抓着他的头发，力气不小，把濑名泉扯痛了。他皱着眉，听见月永雷欧急促地问，可不可以射在濑名脸上？对不起，我之后也会让濑名这样做的，所以、

濑名泉看得出来他要到极限了，也就顺着他的心点点头，接着被月永雷欧按着头连着做了好几次深喉，干呕和窒息的感觉让他用力的抵抗，月永雷欧却没停下，最后停在他喉咙深处浅浅地定了几次，濑名泉毫不怀疑再多一秒自己就要真的吐出来。月永雷欧大概是故意的，故意在他嘴里射了一些，再用手握住性器抵着他的额头和脸射，黏糊糊的白色的精液弄了他满脸。

濑名泉嘴里都是那种过于腥的味道，加上窒息和干呕，狼狈不堪地咳嗽，嘴里那些精液就顺着他的嘴角流下来，一团糟。月永雷欧蹲下来拍着他的背，道歉的语气掩饰不住那种兴奋，对不起濑名，是不是太过分了？对不起，因为实在是太舒服了所以……濑名泉喘过气来，恶狠狠的用手背蹭脸上流下来的精液，结果黏糊糊的弄的手上也是，他生气地说，我可没说答应你射在嘴里，你是故意的吧！

生气的居然是这个吗……濑名好可爱，我以为你绝对会生气颜射的事情……月永雷欧似乎被打开了什么开关一样，他以前明明没有这种爱好。濑名泉想开花洒洗脸，月永雷欧连忙说不要，我想看着这样的濑名，多一秒也好！濑名泉觉得他是疯了才会陪月永雷欧胡闹，月永雷欧拉着他让他坐在洗手台上，还记得扯了条毛巾给他垫着，濑名泉看到是自己喜欢的那条的浴巾差点伸手揍他。

月永雷欧乖巧的给他口交，他比濑名泉熟练许多，可以弄的很慢，濑名泉觉得自己要被他吃了一样，月永雷欧含着他的阴茎说，可以射在我脸上喔濑名。震动的感觉太奇怪，濑名泉尖叫出来。月永雷欧游刃有余得多，给他做了几次深喉，濑名泉推着他，他就吐出来，濑名泉已经有点恍惚了，月永雷欧就用额头抵着他的阴茎，这下扯平，濑名泉也射了他满脸。

濑名泉大概理解了那种感觉，他大概是第一次还算清醒地看到这种画面，自己的精液射了喜欢的人满脸，色情和极度满足。月永雷欧满不在乎地抹了抹脸，说，对吧，真的超——色。

濑名泉喘着气，后背靠着镜子压的痛，月永雷欧很快反应过来，把他抱起来，他靠过的地方水汽被蹭掉，两个人在镜子里看着满脸乱七八糟对方，又好笑又有点恶心，月永雷欧拉着他回花洒下，两个人一起洗脸。濑名泉发现他居然又硬了，月永雷欧解释道，因为看着濑名的脸上是我的东西，又是那种爽得要哭出来的表情，实在是忍不住所以又勃起了！

留的久了味道太重，濑名泉用洗面奶洗了两次脸还是能闻到，恶狠狠的往月永雷欧身上泼水，月永雷欧笑着还击，最后又变成两个人在花洒下接吻。这样就不能睁眼太久，水进了眼睛不舒服。

濑名泉被月永雷欧的阴茎抵着，月永雷欧说我去拿避孕套，濑名泉说不要，现在就做。月永雷欧似乎压抑了一下自己的情绪，才说，好。浴室里有剩小瓶的润滑剂，他去架子上找，想了想又打开浴缸的开关。润滑剂有水要被冲掉，濑名泉背着手摸索着关掉花洒，月永雷欧忽然把他抱起来，把他两条腿架在自己腰上，濑名泉整个人悬空，害怕地抓住他，又没有地方给他借力，只好抱着他的脖子。

但是也没说拒绝。

月永雷欧可以这样抱着濑名泉几个小时，但是又和普通抱着他不一样，还是分出了一只手托着他。这样就只能用手指沾着润滑剂开拓，不过两个人刚刚都射过，濑名泉整个人放松，也没有花很长时间就进去三根手指。他这样和月永雷欧接吻就要整个人弓起来，很费力，于是就放弃了，任凭自己断断续续的呻吟。

进来咯。月永雷欧说，不等濑名泉回答就整根插进去，他硬了挺久有些痛，濑名泉在他耳边一直喘让他难以忍耐。这样进的很深，又和骑乘不一样，濑名泉彻底没有着力点，被他粗长的硬物顶到深处，摇摇欲坠的感觉。

这样顶不到濑名泉喜欢的地方，但是存在感比以往都要大，他想看着月永雷欧的脸做，但是月永雷欧不肯放他下来，每次都要抽出来再全部顶进去，让他觉得自己要被捅穿一样。喜欢……喜欢濑名。月永雷欧吻他的胸口和乳头。濑名泉每次被亲乳头都要颤抖，与其说是舒服不如说是奇怪，但是他的乳头迅速硬起来变得敏感。

……说嘛濑名，我想听你的声音。他央求道。

我、濑名泉说了一半就变了调，乳尖的感觉太奇怪，他颤抖地说，喜欢、喜欢雷欧君。

月永雷欧突然就在他里面射了，被精液灌满的感觉虽然新鲜，但绝不是好体验，濑名泉低头看他的脸，月永雷欧的嘴是艳红色，神情介于茫然和色情之间。总之是很可爱的表情，濑名泉完全没见过。

之前他总是那种游刃有余的感觉，现在才是毫无保留，濑名泉满意地低头吻他。月永雷欧才缓过神来，抱着他跨进浴缸。水放得太满溢出来许多，濑名泉推推他，说，可以放下我了。月永雷欧说，不要。他还插在濑名泉身体里，精液也被他的阴茎堵在里面。濑名泉警惕起来，问道，你还要做？

月永雷欧说，没看到濑名的脸感觉好亏。濑名泉才觉得自己亏了，于是就乖乖被他插着，和他面对面坐着浴缸里，这样他的腿就必须像跪着一样折起来，月永雷欧的阴茎因此出来一些，直直戳在他的前列腺上，濑名泉捂住嘴巴。

月永雷欧也愣了一下，然后反应过来，却小幅度摆着腰顶着他的敏感点。濑名泉死死捂着嘴不肯出声，眼眶都红了。月永雷欧去抓他的手被他躲开，就抱着他的腰不让他逃，规律地撞他喜欢的地方。刚刚软塌塌的阴茎立刻硬了，戳着月永雷欧的腹部。月永雷欧就分出一只手揉捏，濑名泉一只手去掰他的手，无济于事，只好两只手一起推他，月永雷欧就顺理成章的吻到他。

他也不想让濑名泉这么快就射，于是两只手抱着他专心吻他。濑名泉很容易就被快感夺走理智，一个吻结束他就忘记捂嘴，被月永雷欧操着敏感点发出无意识的呜咽。虽然他自己没自觉，但在叫床这件事上他分外天赋异禀，月永雷欧的动作都变成他的音节，像是被欺负到哭一样的喘息，换气时的尾音刮在月永雷欧心上。再做下去他就会讲一些求饶的话，做过就完全失去印象。于是月永雷欧硬起来的阴茎重重抵住他的前列腺，听到他长长的呻吟，抵着他的性器也软下去。

舒服吗濑名？舒服……很舒服……喜欢雷欧君。

他做到最后基本上是完全没有理智的，反反复复地说舒服，说喜欢，说想要，说爱。

月永雷欧抚慰他的阴茎，但是却发现始终是半软不硬的状态。濑名泉在他耳边讲着什么想射之类的胡话，像猫一样蹭着他。月永雷欧意识到自己做的太过了，于是补偿地吻他，接着顶进深处。

好喜欢濑名……

我也、雷欧君，我也喜欢——

月永雷欧拔出来时大概有很多精液流进浴缸，濑名泉大概是因为时差和劳累直接睡过去，月永雷欧替他清理花了点时间，这个状况再给他洗澡就有点麻烦，于是把他擦干塞进被窝里。

离近了看才发现他瘦了，青色隐隐约约在他眼睛下浮现，月永雷欧抱着他，两个人从浴室里出来都是热的，和濑名泉共享一个被子的感觉太舒服，月永雷欧贴着他的头酝酿睡意，外面不知道几点了，昏天黑地，他也懒得再看，就这样睡过去。

濑名泉是被饿醒的，一睁眼就看到月永雷欧盯着他，吓了他一跳，还没等他说话，月永雷欧就笑起来，说，濑名，新年快乐。

濑名泉于是一点脾气也没有了，又说了一次，新年快乐。

end


End file.
